This disclosure relates generally to user controls for a person-support apparatus that has one or more electronically controllable features. Such control devices may be referred to as controllers or pendants. Some examples of such devices are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,320,510; 6,366,328; 6,396,224; 6,486,792; 6,658,680; 6,691,346; 6,761,344; 6,781,517; and 7,200,882.
More particularly, but not exclusively, this disclosure relates to a portable user control that can be stored when not in use.